Forum:Appointing new admins without prior discussion/vote
Appointing new admins without prior discussion Right, I guess a few already know about it, but some probably don't. The topic is about granting admin rights without a proper vote by the community, or to be precise: appointing Klobis as a new admin without officially consulting the regular editors.( 74 Are you interested?) This is a violation against the wikia guidelines - and since both Dancepowderer/Yatanogarasu still don't think that it is necessary to involve anyone I'm going to contact main wikia itself. But before I do that I want to gather general opinions on the matter, just in case I miss something major and the community happens to like to be excluded from significant decisions, who knows. (And yes, handing out the right to block pages, ban users and the ability to play with the wikia.css is significant.) Nothing against any of the three, but the wikia is a community effort and important decisions should be made by the community - and the community doesn't consist of only 2 people. -- 18:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Opinions Here we go. Please sign under the option that represents your opinion the best. 1. New admins (including temporary ones) should be decided by the community (nomination/vote). * 18:56, May 22, 2011 (UTC) *sff9 (talk) 19:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) * 19:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) *Imhungry4444 19:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) 2. New admins should be decided by the community (nomination/vote), temporary admins can be appointed by bureaucrats/admins as long they will demote them when they will be not needed anymore or confirm them as permanent by community vote. * [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_]][[User_talk:Leviathan_89|89'']] 19:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) 3. Bureaucrats/admins should be the only editors deciding on new staff members (including temporary admins). * 4. I don't care. * 19:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Not dont care,but Neutral... Discussion I agree with you Jinbe, but if DancePowderer and Yatanogarasu understand that they should not do that again, I don't think you should warn the staff. sff9 (talk) 19:07, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Okkay i know that they should run a forum for this type of things,for us to vote but hey, they didnt have time(?) to do it,they were alone because Yazzy and Deva weren't active that time. 19:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I wholeheartedly agree. A simple forumthread/message, informing us of this decision and if we had any problems with it would have been necessary. 19:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) As I said on your talk page, Yatano and I were starting to get in over our heads with both Yazzy and Deva's extended leaves of absence. It would have taken more time to put together a forum and wait two weeks for everyone to nominate and vote that frankly it would almost have been counterproductive. We needed a quick fix, and of the people who were nominated but didn't get elected, Klobis is on here the most frequently. Also like I told you, it is temporary until Yazzy and/or Deva begin editing again with a good degree of consistency. I apologize for not informing anyone, but it slipped our minds due to the stuff we had to do still. I really don't see the need to go as far as contacting the main wikia about this. 19:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Now that DancePowderer clear things up,why are you collecting votes?? 19:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC)